


day 1: spanking

by paradoxikay



Series: kay's kinktober (2017) [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: Saruhiko loves his - boyfriend? boss? King? - but he's uncannily good at finding ways to be a figurative pain in Saruhiko's ass. And sometimes a literal pain in Saruhiko's ass. That, Saruhiko doesn't mind so much.





	day 1: spanking

**Author's Note:**

> look you can have a month of kinky fic or you can have good titles, you can't have both.
> 
> for Kinktober 2017 day one: **Spanking** | ~~Sleepy Sex~~ | ~~Aphrodisiacs~~

They’ve never done this in Munakata’s office before - and they’ve done a _lot_ of things in Munakata’s office, because it doesn’t seem like Munakata will ever move past the stage of wanting to get his hands (and mouth) (and other things) on Saruhiko as often as he can manage it.

To be fair, it’s not like Saruhiko _objects_. Getting paid to make out with the captain during work hours is definitely one of the better perks of his job. Getting a spanking during work hours, though... that’s getting a little close to the “weird kinky shit Other People do but I would _never_ ” category.

...then again, he would’ve said that about spanking, in general, before it turned into “weird kinky shit I somehow ended up doing on a regular basis”. That thing with the aura-blocking restraints, too. And he is dating his boss... okay, _maybe_ he’s not in any position to pass judgment as far as kinky shit is concerned.

It still feels weird, though. Like he’s in trouble. He knows Munakata would never lay a hand on him in punishment or anger, but - it’s hard to actually convince himself of that, just now. Hard to figure out how he feels about the offer, let alone how to respond to it.

He’s just about convinced himself to say no when Munakata reaches out and takes Saruhiko’s hands in his, and when Saruhiko looks up, startled, Munakata is smiling in a way that makes Saruhiko’s chest ache with fondness.

“I thought you might like a distraction after the busy morning you’ve had. But I’m sure we can find a different way to take your mind off things for a while, if you would prefer. It is entirely up to you.”

“It’s fine. More than fine.” It’s really hard to be worried about getting in trouble when Munakata’s smiling like that, or when he’s lifting Saruhiko’s hand so he can brush whisper-light kisses across his knuckles. If it were anyone else pulling this shit Saruhiko’s eyes would be rolling out of his head, but somehow Munakata pulls it off.

Though his smile shifts closer to devious than devoted, once Saruhiko agrees to what he’s offered, and the kiss he presses to Saruhiko’s palm before releasing his hands has teeth.

“Go easy on me, though. I need to be able to sit down later.”

“Of course.”

He helps Saruhiko out of his coat, removes his belt; then, with a firm hand at the small of Saruhiko’s back, he guides Saruhiko over to, and over, his desk. It’s a strange feeling, to be pressed against cool unyielding wood instead of put over Munakata’s knee or laid out on his bed, but it’s not _bad_. He sets his glasses at the edge of the desk, out of harm’s way, then rests his head on his folded arms and waits.

Munakata, well aware of the limits of Saruhiko’s patience, never makes him wait long. He pulls down Saruhiko’s pants just far enough and gets to work.

The first few blows are louder than they are painful, the tingling warmth they leave behind more prominent than the sting, but it doesn’t take Munakata long to get into the swing of things. He’s as methodical in this as he is in everything he does, and Saruhiko could set a watch to the identical pauses between blows; but _where_ he spanks is unpredictable, and Saruhiko only knows that every inch of his ass will be an even red when they’re finished. His free hand rests against Saruhiko’s back, but only lightly.

It’s not like he needs to hold Saruhiko down.

Saruhiko keeps count in his head; he likes knowing that he’s taken ten, twenty blows, takes almost as much satisfaction in his own ability to endure than in the sensation itself. Twenty-five and it starts to really _hurt_ , a deep-set ache that won’t be fading any time soon. The rhythm of his breathing falls apart, and little noises escape him on each exhale despite his best attempts to keep quiet. Behind him, Munakata laughs, fondly, and in the space between one blow and the next he leans down to press a kiss to the nape of Saruhiko’s neck.

“Can you take a little more?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Saruhiko says - gasps - almost before Munakata’s finished asking.

Twenty-six. Twenty-seven. Later, contorting himself in front of the mirror to study the bruises, Saruhiko will complain that Munakata was supposed to be going easy on him. Now, though, he couldn’t care less about how hard it will be to sit through the rest of the workday. Twenty-eight. He catches his breath in desperate gasps, loud in the silence between blows. He’s _not_ crying, but involuntary tears leave damp spots on his sleeve.

Twenty-nine.

 _Thirty_ , and Munakata’s hand falls still.

Saruhiko catches his breath, and Munakata leans over him to murmur nonsense in his ear about how good he’s been, how well he takes everything Munakata gives him, until Saruhiko’s recovered enough to push him away. “Flatterer,” he grumbles, but they both know he doesn’t mind one bit.

It’s definitely different, doing this in Munakata’s office in the middle of the day, and Saruhiko’s not always a fan of _different_. But this... he could probably get used to this.

Even if it does suck to spend the rest of the day sitting down, trying not to wince when anyone’s looking.


End file.
